Fate The Sage equal to heaven
by blue0404
Summary: I had an idea for a story. So i want to know if you guys want it i do it. The Monkey king will join the story of Fate Grand Order. Hope you like it. Will take ideas. Warning spoilers for GOH and slightly Overpowered OC at the beginning.
1. An idea

I have a question. i want to make a fate story and have an original servent but don't know what class he would be in and if he must be a Pseudo-Servant or regular one. The servant is Sun Wukong. The sage equal to heaven. so i have his status and he will be a fused of the normal one with God of Highschool's one.

Weapons: Ruyi Jingu, Kinto-Un, Crimson Gourd, Yongpyo.

Backstory: He is an arrogant, carefree child obsessed with fighting. He was found by his grandfather and trained by him in Renewal Taekwondo. He got invited in a tournament and meet some good friends. He won many fights and was push past his limit. But it was revealed he had a secret he didn't know. He wanted to belive he was just a strong human. However his true identity is that of the great God Sun Wukong (The Monkey King), the leader of the Mount Hwagwa Monkeyand one of the Nine Kings of the Sage Realm. He cannot be defeated by human beings as he is not human himself. To truly defeat him, another Demon or God would have to do that. One of the Japan Team's shaman member states that his future and as well his death could not be foreseen. As of late, his True Form power is above his grandfather.

STR: EX

AGI: A

END:A

Magic:C

LUK: E

NP:EX

His noble phantasum is still be working on but i can take suggestions. So that's my idea. If you want the story I'll do it. If not then I'll just do nothing. I hope you can like it. Thank you and goodbye.


	2. The Host

Host: **Midori Jin**

A teenager who has only the knowledge of fate and other media but was taken memories of his personal life. He honors his new partner by using a name very similar to his brief life as a human. Since he knows a lot je is deeply effected by Sun's memory of his life to the point he belives Its his own. He is an intelligent person with new ways to use the monkey kings powers and moves. But he can be quick to anger if his friends are in danger. His only wish is for Sun to have peace after death since he keeps coming back to life when he dies.

Appearance: Very wild brown hair. Ocean blue eyes when he is not in servant mode. Lean but has muscles. A lot like Bruce Lee in muscles. He stands at 5'11. When in casual clothes he wears a white tank top with a dark blue jacket. He also wears a sleeping mask on his head as a sign of approval from sun to use his once human name. He also has black pants with grey shoes.

When in servant mode his eyes turn bright red with his pupils turning into a gold cross in his iris. When his eyes do his his once blue eyes pop like its being torn apart by the eyes of the Sage. He wears tiger skin pants and has a winged band around his headwhich weakens him. It looks like a white halo that is around his head. It only weakens him if someone knows the words to do it or if he is acting evil. He also wears a coat gifted him by Guanyin. This coat is called Yongpyo. The Monkey King's Yongpyo are his mystical garments which function as a supernatural armor. It has the appearance of a black jacket with a yellow fur covering his black pants and a red belt on him. The black jacket has the image of a green dragon on the back. It enhances all his physical capabilities, including his durability, strength, and speed. He can dispel it and make it manifest on others. When not equipped by the Monkey King, it takes the form of a mass of red and black energy which can solidified into razor sharp spikes capable of tearing apart buildings. When he depowered after using the armor suit mode change, it revert into its staff-like form. It also hold one of his many ways he got immortality in it. So unless an attack can hurt a divine being the user will survive it.

Abilities: This will have things he can do with his weapons, magic, treasures, and body. Frist his weapons or noble phantasum that aren't his big one that will be decided later.

 **Ruyi Jingu Bang**

Ruyi Jingu Bang is the mystical staff that Jin Mo-Ri called down from the moon. It appears as a silver bo staff that can grow on command to what the owner says and is capable of killing thousands of gods instantly. A casual strike of Ruyi Jingu can possibly kille many gods, ripped Taek in half, made a huge tsunami. It extends at faster-than-light speeds and can reach into space. He can change the length and width of it. It was once a column that took space up in the treasury of the Dragon king of the East Sea vault. It was know to be hard to lift that the Jade emperor has a hard time lifting it.

Type: Anti-god

A

 **Kinto-Un**

A giant whirl wind that Sun can use. It can control it's size and use anything that is related to a storm. Use wind to cut almost anything or use to transport thing or people as help Sun fly. Thunder can be summoned by this since it is alive and want's to help the Monkey King. When he uses it almost all gods of storm is angry that a 'filthy monkey' can master it.

Type:Anti-army

A

 **The Gourd**

A treasure once used on Sun. It can trap anything in it buy only one thing. With the command by the user 'trap' it traps what the user wants thats inside it. But it can't hold it forever since there is a pound of acid that can take away only one immortality or slowly destroy whats trap in it. If the person who is stronger than the magic can free themselves from it. With the command 'release' it lets go what was inside. If it was an attack it keeps the intensity that it had when taken.

Type: Anti-attack

B

Now on to natural abilities by the way he can't use all of this at its most powerful since he is still stuck in a normal body.

 **Divinity** : A

Can keep his soul alive even if his body dies.

Many others that will be revealed later.

Now fighting style.

Renewal Taekwondo move set

 **Bo-Bup** : Basically it is a type of movement technique that allows one to appear behind, next to, above, etc their opponent instantaneously.

 **Hoe Grab** : It is used to grab an opponent in a lock position. The fighters faints a reverse kick with one leg and uses that leg to hold the arm of the opponent. It is mainly used to break an enemy's guard. The user It can be used with variety of combinations with other skills including Spinning Top Kick and 3rd Stance Hwechook. A variation of this technique is by using the opponent's arm as leverage to deliver a kick to the opponent's head with the other leg.

 **Dragon Catcher** : This technique is a variation of the Hwechook technique using a "Hoe Hook" application. Instead of extending his Hwechook upwards, Jin Mo-Ri bends down to secure a lower point on his opponent. From there, he reaches up to wrap a leg around an opponent's neck before bouncing up into the air spinning the victim around wildly. Once they are high enough he drops the adversary head first into the ground. It was powerful enough to create a small crater in the ring.

 **Spinning Top Kick** : With one's back towards the opponent, Jin Mo-Ri delivers a kick to the face while turning 360 degrees. It was used in combination with Hoe Grab by Jin Mo-Ri.

 **Hwechook** : An attack that has gathered force through rapidly spinning on a central point. It seems to be a staple point in renewal taekwondo as it is utilized in several variations compared to its counterpartNorthern ITF Taekwondowhich focused more on flamingo stance.

 **3rd Stance Hwechook** : An attack that has gathered force through rapidly spinning on a central point. The technique is essentially a three step kick, where after knocking the opponent's head in two direction with the first and second kick, shaking the opponent's brain, then follows up by rapidly spinning and kicking the opponents head in the opposite direction to finish the opponent. The force from being knocked one way and the collision with the kick coming from the other side causes the damage dealt to an opponent to be two to three times than normal. If the victim flinches and tries to evade by going back, damage increases

 **Dragon Sign Hwechook** : The technique is a variation of the Hwechook technique that sets up the flow of air to become a whirlwind around the user's leg. It is strong enough to render an opponent unconscious evident by the fight with Byun Jae-Hee.

Lowest Round Kick: This move is performed after dodging an opponents attack at the upper body by ducking to the ground. Using this force the user does a 180 round house kick that is parallel to the ground aim at the opponents feet. It is used to link to the Dragon Seize technique.

 **Front Hwechook** :A Variation of Hwechook

 **Ground Drawer** : A low kick aimed at the knee, Jin Mo-Ri used this technique several times in his match with Han Dae-Wi.

 **Scissor** :A kick performed in a diagonal motion at the neck of a person forming a scissor shape as he legs go down.

 **Axe** : After jumping in the air then performing a spin while coming down with a foot stretched out horizontally a huge wave of air is generated. The force of this attack is great enough to split the ground.

 **Baekdu** : A knee attack delivered to the opponent causing the them to fly at a considerable distance. It can be combined in quick succession to change the direction of the opponent.

 **Baek Rok** : An upward kick performed to the opponents chin.

 **Fangs** : An attack performed by attacking with the elbows into in a downward direction

 **Gor Yo** : two horizontal kicks performed in quick succession at the head of the opponent.

 **Jin Mo-Ri Original: Blue Dragon's Kick** : It is a technique developed by Jin Mo-Ri in his fight against Han Dae-Wi after observing his Blue Dragon's Storm. It was strong enough to destroy a large circular area twice the size of the ring. He is also able to control the air pressure around him.

 **Jin Mo-Ri Original: Twin-Dragon Kick** : It is a technique developed by Jin Mo-Ri in his fight against Han Dae-Wi after observing his Blue Dragon's Storm. It was strong enough to destroy a large circular area twice the size of the ring. He is also able to control the air pressure around him. Later down his mastery of it becomes great enough to generate two dragons at the same time.

 **Jin Mo-Ri Original: Ice Kick** : It is a technique developed by Jin Mo-Ri in his fight againstPark Il-Pyoafter observing the the turbulence created by the clash between his and Park Il-Pyo's kick, it is created by absorbing both the turbulence created by rounding storm and its reverse and Park Il-Pyo's fire kick and then reversing it, making it pure cold wind. It was capable of completely destroying the ring and overwhelming the fire kick.

 **Hui Mo-Ri Original: Complete Gift Package** : a technique developed by Hui Mo-Ri. It is heavily indicated of being created by combining all techniques Hui Mo-Ri knew. Jin Mo-Ri gained this technique afterHui Mo-Ri's death.

 **Rising Back Kick** : A technique delivered by kicking one's opponent after turning his back in an vertical position.

 **Reverse Sweeping Kick** : A technique delivered by spinning and kicking the opponent's head in a wide arc

 **Arang** : An elbow attack that sends a wave through the opponent.

 **Roundhouse Kick** : as the name said, it is a roundhouse kick, a kick which is performed by Jin Mo-Ri swinging his leg in a semi-circular motion and strike the opponent's upper body with the front of his foot.

 **Recoilless Kick** : a technique similar to roundhouse kick with a lot of power behind it. When Jin Mo-Ri used it, the force split the ground and clouds.

I hope you like it.


	3. The meeting

Chapter 1: The meeting

key

normal text who

people talking "who"

Sun mental talking (who)

god like beings talking **Who"**

Warning for GOH and mild language. I hope you engoy.

As I was in a endless void of darkness I hear a voice call out to me.

 **"Do you want to live in a world where you can have a purpose in this new life I give you? You don't need to be a blank face who has no memory. I can give you what you learned in your past life but can't revive the ones about yourself and your life."**

The warm voice echoes as I comprehend its words. As I think I go to the conclusion that I want to live. I may not know nothing of my past life but I can still live.

 **"You don't need to speak child. I will grant your wish"**

... wish. Wait I only know a few that grant that. Is that?

" **No I am no god but I do have holy in my name."**

Only one word came to me. "Crapbaskets."

I open my eyes to see a luscious field of flowers and i can feel the magic in the air. I hear a voice that sound like a teenager from a shonen. ( So an amazing voice that hold power in it) I turn around to see THE MONKEY KING SITTING DOWN A FEW FEET FROM ME!!

The sage says **"So that cup chose you. You do look like me."** I look at my hands and see they look a lot like his. He says **"There is a pound to my left."** He tilts his head to my right and I rush to see what my face looks like. As I kneel in front of it I see his face. No it's my face we just look a lot alike. He has black hair while I have brown. Also his eyes are red while mine are a bright green. As I look at my reflection I see Sun' reflection next to me.

I turn to him and he says **"Nice to meet you partner. Since I was the one to erase your memories I like to apologize for that but I didn't want that dam cup to take advantage of you."** I nod. I makes since that he would do that. Now I'm still mad but I can't be sad over something I don't have. Only the knowledge of what I learn and what I watch. I say No need. Honestly the cup would of made me try a kill to use it. Since I don't know which one that is we can't trust it." The Monkey smiles and says **" You are a smart one. So what's your new name?"** What should it be. I think for a minute and come up with a good one.

I say " My name is Midori Jin." I see the Sage looks across the field's. He says **"So you want to honor my once human name. I agree. Here"** He hands me his signature sleeping mask and gets up. He says **" When we become one you will have all of my abilities but it will be limited. You will need to train to use it like i had to do in my past life. It's okay I'll help you. So any questions Midori?"**

I ask "Did you die?" Sun smirks and says **"No. Well i did when all of the earth was destroyed and I was in one on my human bodies i have over the years so i could not survive it. So my human body that I was reincarnated in died. So the cup found out some new enemies came up so the human race is in danger."** Oh. So that means we are in that time line. I should confirm.

So I ask " Are we in Fate Grand Order?" Sun nodes and says **" That we are my dear Midori. Any last question before we become one?"** I nod and get up. I hold up my fingers and but up a two. I say " Frist. Who were you before you died and also when will we enter the in the timeline?" Sun laughs and says **" I was the queen of England and during the first singularity."**

Wait what. My face shows a shock expression on it as the Monkey King laughs his ass off. I yell "How?! I mean why!? No just how!" Sun says **" Buddha wanted to change things up for me. Yeah it was odd but no more questions Midori. Lets go partner!"** He stretches his arm out with a closed fist to give me a fist pump. I do the same as the world glows with a bright light as I'm blinded by it. I hear "Good luck."

 **I hope you all enjoy and we will have a voting poll if you want me to add more people for GOH and make a suggestion who it is. Also if i should add servants who are later in FGO story early. Now to respond to review's**

 **Guest** : I need to not make him so overpowered that he is a Gary Stu. But thanks for reviewing

 **MyloMatsuri** : Now the reason why is there is not many of the things for GOH but i just wanted people to read the story and i thought if only in the normal Fate category i would get more. If i do a side story or second book like it it will be a crossover. Also i like to think what his and the tsundere teacher relationship is. If you like i can make a poll of who the readers would like for Midori to date. Still nice of you to review.


	4. The singularity

Chapter 2: The singularity

key

normal text who

people talking "who"

Sun mental talking (who)

god like beings talking **Who"**

Attack moves **[Kick]**

Warning spoilers for GOH and Fate Grand Order. Also mild language. I hope you enjoy. I hear a voice in my head as I open my eyes.

"Come and hear my call."

I see a destroyed city burning like it was the end of the world and i was left alive.(Well to this one it it the end of days) oh yeah my new roommate. As I look my eyes land on three people. One is a girl with lavender hair that looks like she has a semi knight armor on with a giant shield. (I wonder if Galahad was compensating for something) I now pity what Xuanzang had to go through in her journey with you. The girl next to her has red hair that reaches the back of her neck. It has a left side ponytail that's being hold by a yellow hair band. She is wearing a uniform that has a white jacket with black pants. I can see the command seals on her right hand and i believe that is the female protagonist of Fate grand Order. I wonder what her name is? Then last one is a woman with long white hair that reaches the end of her back and her eyes are gold. She is wearing a black coat that has orange sash at the end of the sleeves with a gold trim on it. She has a orange vest under the coat with a red tie and has a white skirt with red stockings on. So that Olga Marie Animusphere. (I'm surprised you remember her name so well) The only thing i have is your memories and my knowledge so it's not going anywhere. The redhead mage asks "Are you my servant?"

Oh my gods she is adorable. I steel my self and nod while saying " Yes. Servant class lancer. My true name is Sun Wukong but it's a lot like that knight girl over there." I finish and point to Mash. Olga asks " So your a demi servant?" I say " In a way but also since you summon a divine spirit to be your servant. He needs a host or the magic needed to summon him will kill you. My name as the host to Sun Wukong is Midori Jin. So i ask. Are you my master?" The redhead nods and says " Yes. My name is Ritsuka Fujimaru." I turn to Mash and ask " What's your name?" She says "My name is Mashu Kyrielight. I hope we get along Jin-san" Oh yeah we are speaking Japanese to them. (You'll get use to it)

I say while scratching the back of my neck "You can just call me Midori. No need for san or my last name." As Mash was about to talk Olga says "We don't have time for chitchat. We have a Singularity to stop." Fuji nods but looks a little saddened by not having some time to talk.

As we walk Mash asks "So how come you're not a berserker?" I look at her and say " My lily self is but not me after Journey to the West." Fuji asks "Lily?" She tilts her head and i can't believe she is this adorable! I calm down and say "It means the younger version of a servant. It's like a lily. They are starting to bloom but have not gotten to the point yet. But i have a few versions of me or in this case Sun. Their is my clone who got his own identity Mori Hui who died protecting his friends and Sun honor him by using his moveset he made by saying Mori Hui original. If you summoned him he would be a rider class. Also their is me with my magic as my strongest in that form. I would be weak since my abilities would be locked out since i would be a caster. Then their is my younger self. He would be a raging monkey that can be controlled by the my head band given to Xuanzang to control my violent behavior. So you're very lucky you got me as a lancer."

(Trust me i regret my past self and will hate if I'm forced to be like that again) Before we could continue talking i hear in the distance a clacking of bones on the ashen ground. Oh crap. I whisper " We got six enemies heading for us." Olga asks while searching the destroyer city "How far?" I say while getting in a fighting stance "About a few feet away. They will come from the building on are left. I can hear they at least have three different weapons. Mash." The purple hair demi-servant turns to me with eyes full of determination to win the battle to come. She asks " Yes Midori?" I say "We are about to fight a few skeletons. I have to ask. How many fights have you been in?" She lowers her eyes as i can see the sadness in them. How? (The passive ability when your sage eyes aren't on. You can detect emotions if they are strong. But i suggest you test out how in sync we are.) The skeletons appear and i say "Let's go."

Fuji says " Destroy the enemy." We nod as I rush to kick one that has a bow. As I do feel the shattering of the bones as it turn into dust. Mash jumps high in the air as she makes her shield land on one that has a sword. I nod as we easily make are way through them. When we finish I ask " Is everyone okay?" They all nod and I sigh in relief. ( You have good form and good control over your strength.) Before I could comment I feel something fly pass me. I look to see a giant nail attached to some chains. Then I feel a warm liquid go down my cheek. I feel it to see it's my blood. I turn around to see the shadow servant of rider.

Her true name being Medusa. The former gorgon says " I missed. Well it seems i got some new prey to kill. I was getting bored of the humans screaming and crying. 'Don't kill me.' I do love to play with my victims but I would love a challenge. After seeing you two deal with those skeletons my blood is boiling. So come at me so i can watch you die." Okay the whole corruption the servant is right. I know she is sadistic but not to this level.

(She will be a challenge to fight. I can tell she will try a use that 'dagger' to fling you like a piece of meat. I suggest using my signature move. It may not destroy her but i can damage her a lot.) Which one is it? (The one i learned in my fight with the new Jade emperor) That one. I get in a stance to use that move. I feel the magic and energy to form it. I say "Mori Jin orginal. **[Kick of the blue dragon]** " The image of a blue dragon roaring to rider come to attack her. The area bursts with wind making us get pushed back on are backs. I say "That took a lot out of me." Fuji asks "Is everyone okay?" Olga says "I'm fine." Mash gets up and says "I'm fine senpai. Is the enemy servant dead?" I get up to see she is serious damage and one of her weapons is destroyed. She says "That was a good attack for a beginner. You did good for now Sage."

She knew who we were. ( That's odd) As she leaves i hear clapping behind us. I hear " That was some dam fine move there kid. So whose your Master?" (So that's Ireland's Child of Light) Yeah but at his weakest class he is in. So what now?

 **I hope you all enjoy and we will have a voting poll if you want me to add more people for GOH and make a suggestion who it is. Also if i should add servants who are later in FGO story early.** **Also I'm sorry about the wait and if it's not as good. I was very busy but will take time so the next one is longer and hopefully better.**

 **I was given a suggestion to team South Korea in GOH. I'm working on it but i like to ask if Dewi should have his Jade emperor powers or not. But now to respond to review's.**

 **Giuseppe:** Good sheet but I'm making the new villains as strong and stronger than Midori. But i might use a similar one for later.

 **Midnight49:** Thanks for the suggestions and i will hopefully have a sheet for them in the next chapter.


	5. Team South Korea

Name: Daewi Han/The new Jade Emperor(Lily)

Class:Shielder

Status:

STR:B

AGL:C

MAG:B

ENDA

LUK:B

NP:A

Backstory: He was once a normal highschool student in South Korean. He was part of the legendary duo named Mad Cow with his friend Woo Seung-Tae. He was invited in the competition called GOH. During it he meet two friends that would change his life. He knows the combat style called Full Contact Karate and has the barow power called Haetae. He will do anything to protect his friends to were he will use his own body as a shield. His first death was protecting the woman he loves. He only has memories to the point of before the attack on Nox. He doesn't know of his death.

Abilities: Full Contact Karate

Move set

Dance of Four GodsA set of attacks similar to a Kata invented by Dae-wi's Master to defeat Renewal Taekwondo users.

1st Stance: Basaltic Fist: Interrupts the opponent's attack with a strong punch.

Basaltic Uppercut: An explosive upward punch with enough power to launch multiple opponents in the air.

2nd Stance: Phoenix Kick: Offsets the balance of an opponent by kicking the ground to send a powerful shockwave through it.

3rd Stance: White Tiger's Dance: Penetrates an opponents defenses with a fury of punches and kicks. as shown in his battle withJae-Kal Taek'sclones, It can also be used to deal with multiple enemies.

4th Stance: Blue Dragon's Storm: First three stances are used to set up the flow of air of Blue Dragon's Storm. Han Dae-Wi takes control of the flow and directs it towards his opponent in a powerful blast of air. The attack is strong enough to leave Jin Mo-Ri bleeding through his entire body and destroy the nearly half of the ring like a wave. Much later, when he fights a group of priests, he managed to do this technique without the previous three stances.

Blue Dragon Reverse: It manipulates the energy wave of the opponent and releases it back to them.

Reverse Dragon Sign Hwechook: Elder Blue Dragon: It is used by controlling Dragon Sign Hwechook and channeling it into Blue Dragon's Storm.

Dance of Four Gods: The Ultimate: Basic: Instead of scattering the energy from the previous three stances, Han Dae-Wi concentrates it around the body, forcing the wind to be absorbed around him before he unleash both the energy and wind with a single punch. One victimclaimed that the force of this technique when fully-powered is comparable to a mountain.

Brazilian Kick: A kick that slams an opponent downwards after raising your foot up high, it allows Han Dae-Wi to aim at all three points of his opponent, the top, middle, and bottom.

High Kick: A kick where you deliver the blow as you bring your foot up.

Breaking Hundred Bricks: A simple tameshiwari (art of breaking with empty hand) with a enough strength to break hundred bricks. In Consolation MatchSugihara Oyamacommented that Han Dae-Wi hadn't mastered it and wouldn't be able to break ten bricks with the technique.

Basic Punch: As the name said, it is a beginner's technique for those who studyFull Contact Karate. Han Dae-Wi has mastered it to a point where one punch can knock out a fighter bigger and more muscular than him.

Choku Zuki: a combo of a punch and a chop. First Han Dae-Wi hits the opponent in the chest upwards and then brings them down by chopping them. He used it against a priest.

Borrow Power: Haetae rank A. anti army

Water Shield: It can create a shield of water around Han Dae-Wi that is capable of blocking another powerful Charyeok and even stop bullets.

Twin Strike: An ability that generates an explosion of water after fusing Haetae's power with the Phoenix kick.

Water Arrow: Arrows of water created by fusing Haetae's water with Han Dae-Wi's White Tiger's Dance technique.

Water Dragon's Storm: By adding Haetae's water to his Blue Dragon Storm Han Dae-Wi creates an even more powerful version of the technique in the shape of a Dragon made of water, which he used to defeatMa Bo-Ra.

Piercing Horn: After solidifying Haetae's water Dae-Wi can use it to attack. This attack creates five blades of dense water from the ground to pierce an opponent.

Recovery: at some level Haetae can heal people and lift their fatigue.

Light Beam:Haetae is capable of shooting destructive beams of light from his mouth with enough power to stun an earth-sized god.

Now The Noble Phantasm

 **The Shield of the four gods.**

By using the power of his greatest mo ve this noble phantasum use it to make him able to use their power to protect his allies. But he can be destroyed by this.

Rank:A

Now the other

Name: Mira Yoo/ The Witch of the West

Class: Saber (obviously)

Status:

STR:A

AGL:A

END:C

MAG:C

LUK:B

NP:A

Backstory: She is the 25th Master of theMoon Light Sword Style. She was invited to participate in the God Of High School Tournament. During the World Tournament andRagnarÖk, she receivedOriginal Greedand through itUltio Rbequeath herOkhwang's physical power (Which he stole previously). Due to that,Sang Man-Dukrecognized her asJade Emperor's successor. In addition, she also receivedGáe BolgfromSeo Han-Ryang, 27th Leader of National Assembly of the Homeless, and chosen by the five head 'family' to become the 28th Leader.

17 years afterRagnarÖk, she becomes one ofThe Sixand leader ofNeo Nox, a merger of National Assembly of the Homeless andSang Man-Duk's faction ofNox.

Abilities: Moon Light Sword Style

Sword Style

This is the style that requires a sword to perform these techniques. Being a sword master her techniques are quite precise and are powerful.

13th Dance: Twister: This is a technique where the user turns their body in the direction of their opponents attack to simultaneously guard against it and take advantage of the opening to attack immediately.

14th Dance: Boomerang: This is a technique where the sword is thrown forming a boomerang capable of flying at high speeds and long distances to hit the opponent.

28th Dance: Cutting Cars: Here an horizontal slash is performed capable of easily cutting through glass and metal using only a wooden stick.

35th Dance: Marionettes: A type of sword skill that use resonance to damage the enemy from the inside. Yu Mi-Ra first used this onZombies Biggie. Later she used this onJ-Doggyby stucking a Sword on her shoulder and then creating resonance by striking it with another sword because J-Doggy's body is too durable.

Falling Leaves: This is a technique that delivers a rapid strike to the opponent's head, abdomen and back of the knee.

Full Moon Rampage: This is a technique where the user rapidly strikes at the opponent in high speeds and inflicting heavy damage at different angles.

Lunar Halo: A downward slash that can cut evenarmor suitof the Monkey King. When Yu Mi-Ra used this againstan experimentthat useMonkey King'spower, she managed to chop his arm off.

Heaven Splitter:A technique that has a very wide vertical range, essentially slicing clouds or splitting a mountain in half.

Swordless Style

Swordless Style is a high level of swordsmanship and Yu Mi-Ra is able to use it efficiently in the battles. It can cause a high level of damage even from a distance, unless completely dodged. Her level is so great that she is able to block an attack from a sword with her bare hands.

1st Dance: Faucet: For this technique Yu Mi-Ra grabs the head of the opponent and twists it causing severe injury. she usually uses this when she is enraged and unarmed.

Bare hand Slice: It focuses the hand like a sword capable of cutting through flesh easily. It falls in the swordless category.

Piercing PulseMangaPirate Translation:Palm Strike

Line Translation:Tong Bei Quan: It sends a wave of energy through the Palms at the opponent that sends them flying at a considerable distance.

Divine Finger Burst: A swordless technique where something small can be fired like bullets out of the hand capable of easily destroying wood.

Unrivaled Technique: Final: A swordless technique that generates a large blast of wind after giving a straight punch.

Hallyang Style Pumba

After the Consolation event,Seo Han-Ryang, one ofThe Sixteach bothHui Mo-RiandYu Mi-Rahis styles. Yu Mi-Ra never shown to use the style separately

Collaborative Style

The combination of Moon Light Sword style and Hallyang Style Pumba. So far only one skill have been performed by Yu Mi-Ra.

Cube Cut: Using two swords Mira Yoo cut the targets in front of her cubically. She performed it onAnnaand the ring she throw. It cuts the ring and strip Anna of her clothing.

National treasures: **Bong-Seon**

Mira Yoo is in the possession of Bong-Seon's sword, which is a National Treasure. When awakened it took the form of a long sword with the Ying-Yang sign at the hilt but later changed after she recovered the sword. It now appears to be longer thinner and red in colour.

Teleportation: It is capable of teleporting to its owner. It appears to have no set distance and will appear either when called or needed.

Levitation: It has also been seen levitating and coming to its owner on command.

Attack Enhancement: It is capable of enhancing attacks and cutting through powerful Charyeok easily. It is also capable of blocking extremely powerful attacks.

Charyeok Amplification: It also amplifies a person's Charyeok but this function can only be used three consecutive times for an unknown time period.

 **Gáe Bolg**

Yu Mi-Ra now is in possession of Seo Han-Ryang's most used National treasure, one that symbolizing the leader of National Assembly of the Homeless, making her the temporary leader and later, the 28th leader after being approved by five family. Its form is a simple wooden staff.

 **Blade of Tathagata**

Near the end ofRagnarÖk, Blade of Tathagata recognize her as its owner as she had aUltio R's 'trace of life', later reinforced with R granted her Physical Power ofThe King. In her tenure as leader of Neo Nox, she clearly favour this as her primary weapon.

 **Walmung**

She acquired Walmung afterRagnarÖkby defeatingMoon Gi-Joo. it now rested behind her throne along with the rest of her National Treasure.

 **Noble Phantasum: Blade of Tathagata:** Despite its rather ordinary appearance, the blade has a tremendous cutting power. A single slash can easily cut an entire island and cutHui Mo-Ri's Ruyi Jingu Bang. Later when The King regained his youth, a single slash completely broke a clone of Ruyi Jingu. another example is that the katana, in its steath, manage to cutSang Man-Duk's summoned sword. The Blade itself can be summoned, but it appears to consume energy, since The King in his old body can't summon when it was knocked out of his hand. the blade can also be regenerated when its broken.

The blade of Tathagata exhibited fire-related ability, as it was seen engulfed in flame when The King was enraged.

like all national treasure, it can only be wielded by those who it recognize as its true owner. In this case, the blade only recognize those who comes from Okhwang's lineage or his Physical Power.

Rank:A

 **Reviews:** **ZenoZen: I did the suggestion and got some more views and with Midnight49 also suggesting it i did it. Thank you.** **Midnight49: I got the sheets out and hope ypu like Team South Korea in fate. I hope you like what i think Daewi as a Shielder. Thank you for giving me suggestions and hope you like next the next chapter.** **Thank you all and hope you enjoy this little Shert for some GOH characters. Goodbye.**


	6. The Mad Cow appears

key

normal text who

people talking "who"

Sun mental talking (who)

god like beings talking **Who"**

Attack moves **[Kick]**

 **Warning spoilers for GOH and Fate Grand Order. Also mild language. I hope you enjoy.**

"So your the ones who have been causing a ruckus around here. But dam. You got my hopes up that they stared betraying each other but it's just some nice ladies and a kid." The dog of Culin said this while looking at the damage i caused. Fuji asks "Who are you." She tries to take a step towards the man but Mash gets in front of her. With a serious face and glaring at him she asks " Are you here to try and kill us?" The Caster chuckles at the thought. Olga who is furious yells "Answer the question!" Caster says "You're not in charge of me legs." That comment makes the stern director blush and stutter something i can't hear.

(So she can act like a normal girl. Reminds me when i tried to make Xuanzang act like a human being sometimes) You mean when you flirted with her to see her flustered. (Good times) Caster says "I came here to see what was happening and find you guys. Buy dam you must have a powerful servant. I only know that bitch of a saber can kill her in one hit." Seems like the best time to ask this. I ask "What happened?" Cu clinches his fist and some of the veins on his head are shown as he remembers. He says "A grail war was happening. It was all going normal till Saber came to us all one day changed. She slayed almost every Servant and made them work for her. Then she caused hell on earth for everyone that lived here. I have been hiding and waiting for the right time to stop them."

Fuji says while trying to hold back some tears "That's horrible." Trust me it will get worst later on. Olga asks "So how do we take them down?" Cu rubs his chin and asks "Can you summon one more servant?" Fuji nods and I ask "Do you know where the other servants are?" Caster says "I know that Assassin and Lancer have been hunting me while Rider has fallen back. I do know Berserker is at the other side of the city. Archer is at the cave to get to Saber. While Saber is with the grail." I hear some mumbling and turn to see Mash's shield glowing. As i go to cover my eyes i hear "Servant Shielder Dewi Han. Wait why do i have my eye back?" (Is that... but he should have his power!) I think it's his lily form. The servant Fuji summoned was Mori's best friend. The Mad Cow of his highschool. He died during the raid of the GOH world tournament but was revived in the war Ragnarok as the new Jade Emperor. But now he was summoned like a Servant! (He does have the qualities to be one. He was a hero and his shield is his body.) Dewi turns to see me and says "Mori. Is that you?" What should we do? (Tell him the truth) Of course you say that. I say "You might want to sit down Dewi."

I explained to him that I'm a host for his friend and what's happening. He says "So i have a stronger me out there. Well i hope we can save the world together Midori." (Always the cool head on him.) Olga asks "Are you done with your reunion?" I nod and then feel the blood lust in the air. (Sense blood lust leveled up.) Not right now Sun! Dewi says "You feel it too." I nod as i hear something being thrown at us. Dewi acts frist and pushes me out of the way. I see the shadow servants of Assassin and Lancer. The Assassin says "I missed. It seems we have to go with your plan now."

I see a smirk appear on the warrior monk as I spin around and kick him in the stomach before he could say a word. I start to twist my foot as i kick him and feel some of the ribs break on impact as some also start to pierce his insides. (You might not have all of my power but still enough to kick a low rate servant's ass) Dewi who picked up on what to do goes for an attack. He goes to do **[Choku Zuki]** as he lungs for the murderer of king's. But the Assassin dodges so it doesn't hit him in the chest but he wasn't fast enough for Dewi to land it on his side. As the rest begin to register what happened the monk flies through the air into a buildin,g. Mash says "Get back Master." I yell "I'll go for Assassin while you go for Lancer." Dewi nods and rushes off to his opponent. I say "So your one of the 'might' Hassan's. I thought you be smart enough to not attack four servants at once with only two." The Cursed Arm start to laugh as I'm puzzled by this. I ask "Why are you laughing?" (Oh no) What? Assassin says "It's three on three. Come on out Rider." Oh crap.

A giant nail is thrown at Fuji as i go to try and stop it. But the rookie i was turn my back on a train murderer. So for trying to save my master i got a slash to the back for my troubles. (You were to emotional. But use that emotion to attack that coward)

Third POV

The attempt to Fujimaru's life was stoped by Mash blocking it at the last second. Caster says "If you can stall her i can get my Nobel Phantasm ready." Mash nods at this as she engages her new enemy. The once goddess says with excitement " So the little girl wants to prove to her sempei that she is not a failure of a servant." This angered the demi servant as she goes to attack her. As the two lavender hair beauties fight they feel a sense of dread come for the Monkey King. He says "Your about to regret not giving it all you got." The Cursed Arm Hassan asks with smug in his voice "Why?" Midori says as he opens his eyes "Because that was your last choice." His green eyes are torn apart as the eyes of the Sage equal to heaven appear consuming his once green eyes. In one moment his hand goes inside of Assassin's chest. Midori says "I hope the next time your summoned you forget the mistake you made today. That mistake was underestimating my friends. Now i would love and chat ro tell you how you could of done better but I need to make sure my friends are okay. Goodbye Hassan. I hope next time i get to see the real you."

Normal POV

As i take my hand out and see him disappear in gold particles i see Dewi come back with a some cuts on his clothes. I turn to see a tired Cu and Mash standing over the spot Rider was killed at. Olga comes out of her hiding spot and asks "What's your name Caster?" He smirks and says while eyeballingher legs "Names Cú Chulainn legs." Olga blushes and yells "Old pervert!" I shake my head as I hear Dewi laugh. I ask "What's so funny?" He says "This reminds me when we all met after the first day of the tournament. Well when me and Mira meet with Mori." I say "It's okay. I do have his memories but yeah it kind does in it's own way. Nice to have your help saving the world Dewi." He smiles and says "You too Midori."

Somewhere else

Two clocked figures watch the last hope of humanity. One who has a white coat on says "Try all they want they can't stop us now that we have you with us." The other figure who has q black coat on dosen't say a word as he stares at Midori. The whit cloack man says "You will have your rematch with him if he survives what we left for him in France." The black cloak man asks "The fox right?" The other one nod as the black cloak man says "If he can't beat him then he doesn't deserve 'my' name." As he says that his eyes glow red.

 **I hope you like this chapter and give suggestions for people to add from GOH or any possible pairings for the story. Now time for the reviews.**

 **Guest** : I didn't know about the art work but I'm not surprised by Sun being a femal in that universe. It is a habit they do but hopefully i can see this version of Sun they teased one day. Thank you for your review.

 **Midnight49** : Now the only thing i can say to you is thank you for all your suggestions and being one of the biggest supporters for this story. So thank you for all your suggestions and i hope you have fun to continue to read this story. Thank you again for your support.


	7. Lord Chaldeas

key

normal text who

people talking "who"

Sun mental talking (who)

god like beings talking **"Who"**

Attack moves **[Kick]**

 **Warning spoilers for GOH and Fate Grand Order. Also mild language. I hope you enjoy.**

As Cu continues to embarrass Olga I look around. I see the burning trees that are slowly turning into piles of ash. I can smell the sent of death and fire in the air. I also see the crumbled buildings that are the only reminder that this hell was once a city. (It's sad that city that was full of life has turn into a tomb full of those people) My ear pick up Fuji asking "Can you take us to the grail?" The innocent tone of a civilian mage is clear as water when you hear her talk. I still can't believe she is humanity's last hope. Caster looks at her for a few seconds to see if he can see her determination to end this Singularity.

When his eyes land on hers he sees that fire in her eyes I saw when asked if she wanted to save the world. The once warrior of Ireland says with a smile on his face "I can." Dewi who has been quite up to this point sights in relief as he says " Good. I would of beat the crap out of you if you said no." Cu turns to the Mad Cow and says with excitement in his voice " Come at me kiddo." Before the two could continue their argument Olga says with a cold tone " If you're done trying to size each other up. We have a Singularity to end." She rushes off as we watch her walk away.

Mash says " Let's go Senpei." I hold a laugh as the two just give a bewilder look on their faces as I pat Dewi's back. I say with a smug look on my face "Come on 'Shielder'. We got a planet to save."

Time Skip

As we reach the cave that looks like a monsters face Caster asks Mash while getting in front of us "Why haven't you use your Noble Phantasum?" The lavender demi servant looks down in shame as Cu slightly nods to himself. This comment angered Fuji that she go in between the two servants to yell "You don't make my friend sad Caster! She is having a hard time since this is all new to us. Now I know I'm not the best candidate to be a master but that doesn't mean I'll let you make her sad. Mash has been trying hard to prove she can help us and that I can really on her. So don't go making her feel bad that she can't find her Noble Phantasum while we fight for are lives."

The speech she gave made us all speechless. (She must have been mad at all the mean comments thrown at her first friend here and from being called a half rate mage from Olga) I believe you're right Sun. Caster smirks and says " Now that's a true master to help save the world. But I need Mash to awaken it so it can help against that hag called Saber. Her noble phantasum is one that can destroy us all in one go. So Mash a Shielder must awaken the ultimate defense to go against Saber's ultimate attack. So I ask for Dewi and Midori to not step in this battle. I know that Dewi could possibly help but we need a back up plan. So Mash I will attack you with the intent to kill. I hope you learn how to use that Shield or it's the end of the line for you." Dewi says "Kick his ass Mash." He gives a thumbs up as he walks back to watch the fight. I say with a smirk "Show him what it means to be a servant of Chaldea."

As Dewi and I with an angry Olga watch from afar. As we watch the battle Sun asks (You can smell him two right?) Yeah. I wonder why the father of magic is here? (He could be wondering why we are here?) That is a possibility. Wait hold that thought. I see Cu use his Noble Phantasum. Wicker Man. A red mana circle appears behind the Celtic druid as a giant made out of planks of wood clime out of it. The giant of wood has patches of fire on parts on its body. Cu points his staff to Mash as the giant runs to her. As we watch Dewi says "She is doubting herself right now." I look at Mash's face and see her with fear in her eyes as the giant goes to attack her. But like she gain some advice she looks at the doll with determination to stop it. I feel the mana around us be absorbed by Mash's shield to form a wall made of mana.

As Wicker man makes contact with the barrier it disintegrates from just pure contact with it. The giant continues as it is destroyed by this barrier. Olga smirks as she say with pride "I knew Mash would never let her friend die. That girl may think she is worthless but if she cares about someone she will do all she can to help them." Dewi asks "I thought you didn't care about her?" The director turns to Dewi with tears about to escape from her eyes looks at him with and I quote from Xuanzang 'the fury of a woman who was insulted from trying to hide her fear so she can help the people she cares for'. (Dam. The last time I saw someone this angry since I fought with Sujin Lee in the heavily realms)

Olga says "I come off cold and uncaring but I do value human life. You have no idea what I go through so you can't judge me on anything 'Mad Cow'." Dewi smiles at what he heard and says while patting her head "That's what I wanted to hear. I was once like you and didn't show how much I cared about those closest to me. Then at my low point this idiot made me see I do care about a lot of people. What I want to say is show that you care for them and enjoy the time you have with them. You're a good person Olga you just need to show it sometimes." Then the cool person he is starts to walk away. In the other direction! (All ways acting like the cool guy. Just needs to know when not to act like it)

When we finally all get together Cu says "You guys finally got here. What took you so long?" Dewi rubs the back of his neck as Olga glares at him. I try to hold a laugh as Olga sighs and says "Just took a while." Mash says "Senpai came up with a name for my Nobel Phantasum since we still don't know it's true name. It's called Lord Chaldeas." Olga nods at it as Caster says "Now we are ready to take on the next two servants."

 **I hope you guys like this chapter and next time it will be the end of this Singularity. Now the last two suggestions are still there but I would like to add another one. Do you guys want Olga to live or die. Now on to the reviews.**

 **Midnight49:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter

 **iRogue III:** Thank you for the advice you gave me and I hope you like the more detailed type of writing.


	8. The Archer of food and Black Saber

key

normal text who

people talking "who"

Sun mental talking (who)

god like beings talking **"Who"**

Attack moves **[Kick]**

Skills [Truth]

 **Warning spoilers for GOH and Fate Grand Order. Also mild language. I hope you enjoy**

As we enter the cave that leads to the grail I feel the dark magic of the grail in the air. As we move I look at Fuji who has a brave face on but I can see in her eyes she is terrified. I say "So what did you do before coming her Fuji?" The redhead teen looks at me and asks "What?" I chuckle a little and ask again "What did you do before coming here to save the future of mankind?" She smiles and takes out what I think is a locket with a photo. She says while looking at the golden locket "I went to school in Japan near here. Well the real world version of it. I lived with my older brother. He was gifted with making weapons out of his mana. His favorite was theses two twin blades." Is she talking about EMYIA? (This is an alternate world where the fourth holy grail war has different people in them) Yeah and this world's Shirou could have never lost his parents.

I'm take away from mu thoughts as my [Battle Instincts] kick in. My body without my command tilts my head to the left as a white spear cuts the top of my shoulder. I use my heighten sense to make it seem that everyone is going slower. As this happens I look to where the spear came from to see five more aimed at my friends. (He underestimated us. Let's show him why a Lancer is to be feared by all Archer's) I would love to but we only have so little time till it's a strain on my body. I then grab each one of my friends to a nearby rock that can protect us from EMYIA's assault. As I deactivate my heighten sense the pain to my head goes to me. My head feels like it has the biggest migraine it could have. As I grab my head Daewi says " We weren't here a second ago."

Caster who looks around sees a piece of one of the spears and says with anger in his voice "That dam Archer. He doesn't want to confront us like a man!" Daewi asks "Aren't you a caster?" Cu sighs and says "Yeah but that archer can fight in close combat and far away. I have fought him before but it always end up with me having to run away." Olga puts a hand on her chin as she looks at the ground thinking. How can we fight EMYIA? (I have an idea. We can have Mash protect Fuji as she uses her spells to boost us as Dewi uses his borrow power to protect Cu. Cu will keep EMYIA distracted with his spells. Then as he is trying to fight Cu we rush him since we have the class advantage) That can work but in the state I'm in I can't go fast enough to catch him off guard. (There is a technique I made sure you didn't know till you were ready but now is a good time. It's [Jeahbongchim].) That one! So how much would I be able to handle? (About times two. If you go more it will cause a lot of damage to the point you can barely get up) I nod and tell the others what Sun told me. I keep the limit breaking to my self.

Daewi's POV

We all get into position around the rocks to do the plan Midori came up with. As I call out Haetae to use his abilities I feel the same connection from the Sage Realm every time I use him. The moisture and nearby puddles start to form a wall of water around Cu and I. I leave a hole for Cu to shoot out of as I feel my Master's boost all of are attacks. Then I feel Mash's temporary invincibility. Cu asks while writing some protection ruins

"You ready Cow?" I can feel him smirking as he said that. I say "I am dog." Cu almost laughs as he says "As long as Monkey doesn't screw up his attack then we got this in the bag." Cu says "The ruins are ready. We can now communicate with are thoughts now. All you have to do I think who you want to talk with." I nod and think 'Midori. We are ready.' I hear his voice in my head say 'Let's do this.' I give a thumbs up to Cu saying that it works. He tells the rest to get in position as we step out to get Archer's attention. The immediate moment we did I see seven arrows all targeted at the whole I made. I make the shield make a hand out of water to catch it. As the arrows make contact with the water hand a white ball of magic shoots out from Cu's staff. So I make Haetae use the nearby water to make a wall of water to block off some of the arrows. While this happens I see a fireball shoot out from my right to Archer. I turn to see it was Olga. Seems she is not a one trick pony. As this all happens I hear a low whisper from our shadow opponent. He says with a sadness to his voice "I am the bone of my sword." A giant red flash of red lightning appears at Archer's bow.

Then I see Midori finally get behind Archer who hasn't notice. He points at his brain and says something I can't hear. Then in single moment I see that move. It's 3rd Stance Hwechook. What looks likes to us three Midori's kick at his head from three different places at his head is just Midori going so fast an after image of him is there. As the effects kick in for Archer he falls down. Midori not missing a beat moves to stab him in his cheat with his finger. So that's the pressure points he learned from that old man. Fuji who is sweating and on her knees asks "Is it done?" Mash goes on her knees to see if Fujimaru is okay. She asks "Are you okay Senpai?" The redhead nods and says "I'm okay Mash. I'm just tired. I never used any spells till today and it is just exhausting." Cu says while walking over to Midori "You did good Monkey. If I was my lancer I would have been done with him in a second." Midori laughs at him and Cu yells "What! You don't think I could of taken him?!" Midori backs away slowly while waving his hands and says "No I was laughing at a joke Sun made that's all." Then Cu just starts to chase Midori as I think back to Mori and Mira. I say "They never change."

Olga says while looking away "You did good Fujimaru." Said redhead looks at the Snow queen with stars in her eyes as she asks "Did you just compliment me?!" Olga blushes and turns away from her as she says "I only told you the fact." Fujimaru gets to hug Olga as she says "We are going to be the greatest of friends. We can braid each other hair and have girl talk with Mash." The lavender knight tilts her head and asks "What's girl talk?" Oh my Mori see is as dense as that idiot. Then again we all are idiots in the end.

Midori POV

As we all got healed up and some rest we start to strategize on what to do against Saber. Fuji asks "Why can't we do what we did with Archer." Olga sighs as Cu says to her "You did say she was a novice mage. Now the reason Midori can't just take her out is class advantage. Now there is two triangles of them. The one that we are talking about is the saber, lancer, and archer one. In this a lancer has the advantage against an archer but has a disadvantage against a saber. The other one we can talk about it later. But since Saber has the advantage against Monkey we need a plan. I can use my Nobel Phantasum but she can take it out." Daewi says "If we can bait her into using it I think Mash can block it and I can take her. All I need is back up when I use my ultimate attack." Olga asks "How can we tell?" He says with a smirk " When her sword is out of her hands?" Cu who looks at Daewi asks "Do you think you can take her?" Daewi says "Yeah. If not I can at least make an opening for you." I say "If you need to I can be the distraction for her." Daewi nods and asks "Can you use that Monkey form." (We can bit at the cost of being in severe pain) I say with a smile "Come on this is me we are talking about. I can take it." Daewi pats my shoulder as he says "Don't die trying to be the hero. I don't need to fail him twice."

Time skip

As we leave the wet damp cave I find the red sky again but now on a hill top. The city that we once did battle in seems far away from this view as I can see it now only as a city of fire. Then my eyes lay along the grail which is spewing a red liquid that can be mistaken for blood. (That is the essence of Avenger. The few things in this world that can make a world that represented the mirror of Heaven now the mirror of hell) You got very poetic. (I am a sage so I do need to be wise. Also I need to be a mentor to you. Since I only had a few I think the best would be wise but fun loving) As I look as the grail I see it's protector Saber. Her true name is Artoria Pendragon Alter. Some call her Salter. Her skin is pale as a ghost as her eyes are yellow with hatred behind them but they aren't hers it's the hatred of her people she holds. Her armor is black with red like veins on them. Her hair looks more light yellow then the once gold of her true self.

Fuji who is trembling from the tense atmosphere the grail is give asks "So that is Ssssaber?" I nod and say "That is Artoria Pendragon. Yeah I know the big shock that King Arthur was a woman." I look to see a deadpan Daewi with a neutral looking Fuji and Olga. The lavender knight has a confused face as she asks "How did you knew?" Oh crap. I say while looking away "When I was summoned I was given all the legends of the heroes and only a few sabers can take on five servants at once. Since I see she has that sword it's only her." Before we could continue to talk I hear a voice that has cold tone to it "Are you done talking? I gave you the kindness to have a few words with your allies. So I hope you can stop talking and we fight so I can keep Caster and summon the rest again."

Everyone is frozen in place by her presence. I then feel [Rebels Spirit] kick in as I think 'All. I'm going to try and bait her into using her Noble Phantasum.' The others are snapped out of there shock as I activate my eyes. I feel the strength of them being activated as I dash to kidney kick her. As my leg moves I see Salter move just a little to the left for me to miss. (Dodge!) I try to follow Sun's suggestion but I'm too late as I feel Saber's cold gloved hand grab my ankle and fling me to the edge. I feel the ground crack as my body makes contact with it and the multiple broken bones in my body. (You are going to need a boost) Yeah you're right. I only need two minutes to piss her off and run. I point as my head as I say "Time 3." I feel the effects of [Jeahbongchim] come with my eyes. I jump up and yell "That the best you got my lord!! The great king of Britain can't kill a stupid monkey?! They said you have the sword of promise victory more like promise boredom!" (You know she will not be effected by this) Yeah but I can try. I then I a blink of an eye get a few inches away from her and whisper "You also are a cunt." By being this close to her I can see the vein on her forehead show as her wyes hold a anger waiting to burst out and kill me.

In the corner of my eye I see Excalibur Morgan getting ready. I then rush back to get behind Mash and yell to her "Get ready!" Then I hear Salter yell "MORGAN!" The sword shoots out a black wave of magic with red lightning rushing to us. As it happens Mash bring her shield down to create it. As they collide Salter's attack is destroyed by Mash's ultimate defense. Cu who has been muttering an incantation finishes as her turns to Daewi who has red ruins on his legs says "Go!" He nods as he blurs out in a blink of an eye to Salter. The new speed of Daewi is shocked by this as her goes for the beginning of his attack.

His fist uses wind that surround his fist as he says **[Fist of the Black Turtle]** " Then it goes to her gut as the concentrated wind burst into her body as I can hear the organs almost pop in her body. I wonder why her magic resistance isn't working?(Daewi has ruins to negate it so he can use mana to make it more powerful) As Daewi's attack stays there for a second he gathers some mana into his right leg as he kicks the ground under her. He says as a black wave of wind comes over her " **[Kick of The Red Phoenix]** " Some of her armor has cracked or started to fly away from her. Then not missing a beat Daewi gives a combo of punches and kicks so fast it looked like there was a Daewi for each punch or kick. That's **[Dance of The White Tiger]**. As it's done Saber is on the ground with broken armor and breathing hard. Daewi puts his left shoulder to her as an outline of a dragon made out of mana appears. He says "I hope you don't survive this next attack because if you do I don't think your going to like our backup plan. **[Wave of Blue Dragon]** " The dragon lunges at Salter as the ground under it is destroyed. When it met it's target a big explosion of wind pushes as us. I grab Olga as Mash grabs Fuji while Cu stand still.

When the air calms down I see Salter slowly turn into gold particles as she coughs up some blood. She looks up to see Daewi who has bend his knees to be on eye level with the dying king. She asks "What's your name? I would like to know your name." Daewi smile and says "My name is Daewi Han. That was a good fight Artoria. If my Master summons you I would like to fight you again." Salter smiles and says "Yeah I would-" She didn't get to finish her sentence as she finally turned into nothing. As we all stay quiet Fuji goes to the grail and asks "If we takes this it will all be over right?" Olga says "Yes. The grail war here is done and we stop the Singularity."

As they talked Cu started to turn into gold particles and he says "Dammit! I don't want to go yet I haven't teased legs enough for my life. Seems I have to leave saving the world to you kid. Here." He takes off one of his earrings and tosses it to Fuji. She catches it in the grail as he says "Hopefully you can use that to summon me as a lancer next time." He ten disappeared as I hear a voice from Fuji's wrist "Can you guys here me?" Olga clicks on her wrist band as she yells "We read you Romani." I here a sigh as the voice says "Finally. I have been trying to contact you guys after you made that summon circle a hundred times now. After you did that I couldn't contact you. So from my readings you guys won if Saber and Caster just vanished. So what do you say director? A fine job right?..."

Olga who seems lost in thought is shaken out of it when Fuji pokes her cheek. Olga blushes from being caught off guard. She yells "What!" Fuji who looks concerned says "You were in deep thought. You looked troubled so I wanted to ask. Are you okay?" Olga who calms down smiles as she says "I fine it's what Saber said. She made the grail war stay but for what purpose?" Before I could think my nose catches the sent of….evil.( Be on guard. I don't know why but I feel like I want to rip him in half) I turn to see the green tailored traitor Lev. His eyes are still close and has that 'innocent smile'. He says "I didn't think you would make this far master candidate #48. My mistake to think you were not a threat." I hear Romani say "Professor Lev. How could he be there?" Lev starts to walk to us but Daewi steps in front of him with a glare. Lev says "Oh. What a mean servant." Then his eyes open to show the insanity of them and grin like a madman. He says "Little Shits like you should respect your elders brat." Mash gets in front of Fuji as I get myself ready to stop him. Mash says "Don't step near him Master. That person is very dangerous. He isn't the man we met today." Olga eyes show her fear and how scared she is.

She says while trembling "You're alive Lev. Why are you here? Why are you threatening Daewi?" She goes to try to walk to him but Daewi says "Don't take a step towards this sin of man. He is not the man you trust. Look at his eyes and the killing intent behind them." Olga who is still shocked looks at the man she trusts to see evil. She says "You were behind the malfunction today!" Lev laughs and says "Took you that long. Between you being dense and dead you're a real pain Olga." All of us are shocked but Daewi keeps his composure to protect us. (You forgot about that. I know why but you must focus on now) Olga is to the near point of tears as Mash asks "What do you mean the director is dead?" Lev says "Her physical body was destroyed and her conscience was transferred to here. So when this Singularity is over she will die again. You should of know since you didn't have the ability to ray shift alive. Oh the irony that you gained it after you died. So you will never return to the real world. The moment you try to go back you will vanish like Saber." Olga who is crying says "I don't want to here it?" Lev says "That's not even the sad part of this story. The rest of the world is gone. All that is left of humanity is at Chaldes." He brings out a red glob showing the blue of humanity is gone. Everyone is shocked by this as Lev says "You're mission gave us the opportunity to crush humanity once and for all." Daewi punches the madman as he yells "She is not responsible for your evil acts. I don't care if you only let one human live I will stop you." I move in a moment with my speed I had with my boost but now at my base. (You got stronger) I say "You may have won for now but you should know I'm stubborn and I won't let you destroy humanity. If you think you're getting pass us to hurt Fuji or Marie then we will kill you now demon." Lev laughs and says "That's rich coming from you king of demons." I kick him in the balls as my eyes change to red. He flies through the air and into the ground. He says "I touch a nerve. Well you should kneel." I feel an intense weight as I fall to my knees as the other fall to the ground. Lev says "now I would love to give a full speech but that dam Monkey wants to make it complicated. So I'll burn you now."

Marie's magic circuits start to appear on her body as they steam. I yell in anger "What are you doing to her?!" Lev who has twisted smile on says "I'm burning her magic circuits. It's effective and painful." Olga who is crying in pain says "I can't die I never had any one that cared about me. I only had people who hate me." When she said that one of Sun memories comes to me. It's the one in the GOH world when he was with his friends and grandfather. Then the fate universe version of him with Xuanzang. I feel an increased strength as I get on my feet. I say "Your wrong Marie. We may have had a short time with each other but we are your friends. Since I don't have many of those I don't care if the your body is dead or not I'm saving you. You demon in man clothes you better stop." I feel the white headband floating around my head as I can feel something calling me to use it. Lev laughs and says "You better try." I use the thing calling me to use it as I feel a typhoon form above us as I say " **[Kinto-Un strike time 5]** " The wind shoots a giant blue lightning bolt at him as he try to dodge but he didn't get full out. As the bolt reaches him it tore his right arm off of him as it starts to pour blood from it. He says "Dam dirty a pe. I'll kill you!" He goes to try and attack but stops. He turn his head to the left like someone is talking to him he says "Seems my master will let you win. Also you can try to save that brat but nothing will save her." He then vanished like he was made of air. The others finally get up and I rush to Marie. Her magic circuits which use to be a light blue is not a charred black that looks burnt into her skin. She is breathing hard. Mash says "Is she okay Romani?" The voice of the doc comes on and says "No. She had her magic circuits burned. That would be almost impossible to survive if she had a body but since she is only her mind or soul she survived. The problem is she is going to die." As I power down and feel the semi servant mode wear off my wound heal. Dammit we can't save her.

'You want her to live right?' I hear a nice voice that has an almost angelic tone to it. 'Why thank you Midori.' Who are you? 'Someone who can help keep her alive and someone who should of not been here as well.' Who know? 'I do but would you like my help. I can only help if you want me to ask her if she will accept.' Please. My eyes are blinded by a light. As it stop shining I see.. a beautiful woman with long white hear that has a tent of purple to it. She has a body a goddess can be envious of and has a white cloak on. Daewi stands up and asks "Who are you?" The woman opens her eyes as I see a pretty purple that looks like the night on rare nights. She says "I'm Merlin. Also the make king Arthur's mage. You must know of other types of the same servant so I'm one of the Merlin's. Midori wanted to save your friend and I heard his wish. Since I'm stuck to the tower I needed someone who wanted my help to leave for a little bit." Fuji asks while walking up to her with tears in her eyes "Can you save her?" Merlin gives an smile with a look that says everything is going to be okay. She says "I have a way. Olga and I can fuse into a demi servant. I can use my magic to make the body as she gets the power to help her people. It will be a lot like with Midori and Sun. The condition is she needs to accept and know she will be living a long time." As we all listen I hear Marie say "I agree. Midori and Daewi showed me that I have friends. I don't want to lose them and humanity. If I have to be immortal then so be it. I want to live." Merlin says "Then its done. In just a moment you will wake up as a demi servant."

The world starts to disappear as Mash says "Senpi." The light blinds me as I feel us transport to somewhere else. When I open my eyes we are in a giant room with a giant globe. I look to see Mash is in normal clothes but Marie has male Merlin's clothes with her hair a little longer and now has a purple tent to it. Her wounds are all healed up as well.As I start to get up I notice the rest of us are waking up. Fuji noticed the alive Marie runs to hug the confused director. Fuji who is crying tears of joy "I'm so glad your alive. I was worried you would not make it and you would die with out us having the time to be friends. Come on Mash join this hug of friends!" The lavender hair girl blushes but joins in the hug as she says "This is so warm." Fuji pouts at me for not admittedly joining in and says "Come on Midori you're joining in this too." I nod and say "Okay just stop pouting. The cuteness hurts to much. Daewi who trying to walk away doesn't get out of Fuji's gaze and says "Daewi if you don't get in this hug I'm using a command seal to make you." Daewi sighs as he joins in the hug.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this long chapter. I didn't have a lot of time to do this and I was very busy so if it's bad I'm sorry. Still I hope you like it and review. We still have polls that to add anybody from GOH or other servants early. Also the paring polls are up too. I also have a poll to see if you guys want me to do events which will not relate to the story. I hope you enjoy the way how Olga survived. Now on to the reviews.**

 **iRogue III:** thank you for the suggestion and I hope you liked how.

Also Olga's sheet

Name: Olga Marie Animusphere/ Merlin

Ailment: Lawful Good

Class: Caster

Strength: B

Endurance: E

Agility: D

Mana: A

Luck: C

NP: C

History: She is the daughter ofMarisbury Animusphere, who is the Lord of the Astronomy Faculty. She is a member of the prestigiousAnimuspherefamily of magi. As one of the top ten families in theClock Tower, she has a reputable name. During the Singularity in Fuyukiwas revealed that her real body was destroyed during the incident. Her mind is the only thing left and Lev who betrayed her attempted to kill her. He was stopee by Midori Jin and left Marie near the brink of death. But an alternate version of Merlin made an agreement with Guanyin to help Sun out. Merlin offered yo save the dying Marie by forming a contract with her. They accepted and was turn into the servant Olga. She doesn't have all of Merlin's powers but she tries to learn from the old wizard.

Skills:

Charisma rank B

The ability of personal charm. A skill indispensable for kings and leaders, but for some reason Merlin naturally possesses it so Olga has it too but it's better since she is a natural leader.

Clairvoyance: "The Eyes Which See through the World".Eyes that are able to see beyond while the person stands in place. From time immemorial, it is the power entrusted to the lands by the gods and the power shamans needed to guard lives. However profound and capable one'smagic circuitsmay be in performing the strongest forms of magecraft, a mage who does not possess these "Eyes" shall not be given thetitle of the most supreme. Rank EX

Noble Phantasum: Garden of Avalon

the Noble Phantasm ofMerlin. It reproduces onto the surrounding area the "tower" where Merlin is, even now, being confined. Flowers bloom in profusion above the ground, and no matter what sort of darkness or hell that might be, a warm sunlight shall shine upon it. Even if the space that he has been permitted with is nothing but a jail of a mere 10 meters in all directions, and the scenery that was given to him is only an isolated sky found far away in the horizon, it continues to eternally exist as an utopia.

Anti-Unit

C


	9. Downtime

key

normal text who

people talking "who"

Sun mental talking (who)

god like beings talking **"Who"**

Attack moves **[Kick]**

Merlin talking {Who}

 **Warning spoilers for GOH and Fate Grand Order. Also mild language. I hope you enjoy.**

It's been a day since we have closed the Singularity and I can say the staff includes only a handful of people. There is the odd Dr Romani who is a jokester through and through. Then there is De Vinci who looks exactly like the woman in the Mona Lisa. That one is just an odd heroic spirit. I'm in my room right now that is very basic. (We only need a bed for a room) I don't want the basics to spend our downtime in. After Olga came to terms with being a Servant she gave the role of director to Romani. She said that after we save the world we may disappear since we will not be needed anymore. So she gave it to that 'doctor'. (Oh the sarcasm. Cheer up we are getting more allies today) Yeah. We found a pile of Saint Graphs after we got back to summon at least seven servants. Hopefully we don't get any crazy ones.

Marie/Merlin's POV

I'm in my office right now testing out my new abilities. As I look through the books I have on mage craft that I couldn't do to see if I understand it now. {You do know I can teach you some spells that are more effective than that spell you have in that book?} I know but that feels like I have not true skill with magecraft. {Oh the daddy's girl who wants to prove she is competent. I miss teasing that type of person. Now I miss Mordred} Mordred was a man. {No she was a woman like her dear 'father'} I knew that Arthur was a woman but didn't know that. Regardless I need to try and learn this right now. {You only need to ask for my help. We are one and the same now Marie. Just ask for help since your boyfriend may get sad} My face heats up at the motion I have a relationship with anyone. I yell out loud "I don't have one!!" Oh crap I yelled that out loud.

Midori/Sun's POV

As I was making my self some breakfast I hear a faint yell that sounded like it said I don't. Odd. (I bet it's Marie talking to Merlin) Why would you say that? (Well from the knowledge we both carry the male Merlin was as much a jester as he was a wizard in his day) So you think they are both love messing with people? ( All king Arthur's have giant stomachs equal to a dragon so it's not a far assumption to make) Yeah. As I finish getting my breakfast I smell something that I can only describe it as "Heaven" The word just went out of my mouth like that. I've been to heaven and that smell embodies what I saw. (Technical I went there but we are the same person now so who cares) I ignore what Sun said and rush to the sent to find Daewi making some food. He has a pink apron on that says 'Kiss me and I punch you' on it. That's very odd. I say "Daewi my friend I want to say if anyone says you aren't the best cook I will sent them to the moon for you." Daewi smiles and says " Good morning to you as well Midori. It seems you got up to eat. I thought servants don't need food?" I say " Yeah but if feels odd to not eat. Sun ate all the time when he was a god and also ate when he was Mori so it's just….." I try to find the word but Daewi who was making some eggs right now says "Unnatural to not eat. I know how it feels. Unlike the other Servants I didn't have much time in the throne of heroes to adjust." I peak at the food as my mouth starts to drool from the near thought of eating it. Daewi who was still focused on making his meal asks "You want some?" I nod my head

Ritsuka Fujimaru POV

When I went to sleep last night I had a few odd dreams. The first was one were I was looking at this stadium full of people waiting for something. Then I see it's Daewi fighting someone but I can't see them. It's like a shadow is on the person's face. I hear something in my head say "I must fight you but I have to save him. He is all I got but my sister. I hope you forgive me Mori but I need to beat you as well." After that I see Daewi grab the person and beat them down to the ground. Why is he doing this? Then the area changes to an beautiful area of grass with two people sitting down on the ground. One of them was a breath taking looking woman who has long lushes purple hair that reaches the bottom of her back. She had red eyes that were red as ruby. She has a skin tight purple outfit with sliver shoulder armor on. She had a red spear behind her. The other one was a young Cu who was watching the woman with what I can say is excitement. The woman says " Now we will be learning basic ruins." The young Cu frowns and says " But I want to learn how to be an amazing warrior not an old hermit who pervs on any women he sees." The woman flicks his head and says " This is an important skill to know. These ruins can save your life one day. If I have to make you listen then we can do what did you call it? Oh yeah Masters hour of hell for three days. Do you understand?" The boy nods with a scared look in his eyes as he says "Yes master!" The area changes again to what looks like a cave. I see Midori was kneeling down near a pile of rocks. He has what I think is his full power look. He says " I will do right by you old friend. I'm sorry he tricked us but I promise I'll not fall to anger but will only stop him since it's what is the right thing to do. Goodbye -" I couldn't hear what he said but see he was crying. Then once again but the cave changes to see a beautiful woman with what I can call a slutty sage look to her with long brown hair and pink eyes. Midori is looking like he was happy. The sage looking woman says "So we have finally got to India. I'm so proud of you Sun." He smiles and says "Thank Tripitaka." Tripitaka says " Call me by my real name Sun. Xuanzang." What!? I wake up I a cold sweat as I look to see I'm in my room. So that was the dreams I experience when I have a servant. I hope it doesn't get worse.

Time skip

As I get ready for my summon Mash asks "Do you think we will get a good one on the first go?" I say "I hope." We get it all ready and we start. A blinding light fills the room. When it dies down I see a athletic looking woman with long white hair with light brown eyes. She is wearing a torn up black cloak covering her torso. She has short black shorts on with black stockings covering her legs. She has a katana in a black sheath. She says " I am the Witch of the West. I will ask you know are you my Master?"

 **I very sorry this chapter took so long I had a major writer's block and could barely write. I hope you like this chapter and give any ideas you think can work. I hope you enjoy reading this. Thank you and good bye.**


	10. Author Note

**I'm going to redo the book. I want to do some new things with my story so I will make a new story for it. So for now I will do a new servant sheet for our loveable sage.**

Name: Midori Jin/ Jin Mori/ Son Goku/ Sun Wukong/ a lot of other names

Classes he can summon in to: Lancer(main), Rider(clone), Berserk(Alter)

Status: (Lancer for now)

Strength( A)

Agility(Ex)

Endurance(A)

Magic (C)

Luck (E)

NP (EX)

Personal Skills

Rebellion: The skill is to be in a Archer class but since Sun Wukong has a habitat of rebelling against anything he has the skill but has mutated to be more. He can ignore up to three command seals

Rank:A

Renewal Taekwondo: A fighting style that Sun learned from his grandfather. He has made the style his own and is his main way of attacking

Rank:A

Noble Phantasum: Same as in the original just will say how he activates his new special one since the others are weapons but for lancer his most powerful in this state is his pole.

The Sage's army

Chant: As the Sage over heaven I call for all my army to fight alongside me once more in this battle. Gate to heaven!

A Reality marble of Sun's home full of the demon army he once lead and has his pasts life's friends fight alongside him.

Rank:Ex

 **I hope you all like this. Also I will still have limits to Midori so he is not overpowered all the time.**


	11. Chapter 0 The meeting received

Chapter 0: The meeting received

key

normal text who

people talking "who"

Sun mental talking (who)

god like beings talking **Who"**

Attack moves **[Kick]**

Warning spoilers for GOH and Fate Grand Order. Also mild language. I hope you enjoy. I hear a voice in my head as I open my eyes.

In the year 2017 an organization called Chaldea. It's goal is to keep the reign of the human order. They stared their first operation with the technology they invented called Rayshift to be used today with 48 masters to a Singularity. It's a fractured point of time that has been altered by someone changing the past with terrible consequences to it. Some examples are if Hitler won World War two. They will travel back into this Singularity to stop what has caused it. The most likely of cause it happens is summoning a servant with a holy grail. But today is the day Humanity almost completely disappeared. Their only hope was a master who had no prior experience and a demi servant who had no idea of who they were bonded to. But in the end they should of succeeded until two world lines that should of never crossed did. The story has changed and the Greater Grail knows this. So the grail found a very helpful ally to help. Just now need a host. How about him.

Unknown POV

My eyes open as I stare at a blue sky. Wait how do I know that? Where am I? Who am I?! A calm voice fills my ears as I hear it say "Do not worry about those thoughts." I look to now see a woman with pale skin and White hair look at me with her crimson red eyes. I ask "Did I die and ended up in heaven with a slutty pope?" The slutty pope softly smiles as she offers a hand to help me sit up. As I do I look to see I have no feature on my body. I'm like a doll with nothing under it. The Slutty Pope says "I recovered your soul from a very far off world line. The price was your identity and memories. I'm sorry but I needed you for this." As she was saying that I felt nothing. You would think I should but nothing just a howl feeling. The slutty pope says "Luckily I was able to save your knowledge of the world I'm taking you to. The reason I got you was you were one of the few and closest hosts that could properly use the divine spirit I will fuse you with." Divine spirit I know that. It's what a god or something like them are after their death. They can't be summoned by a master unless under very specific requirements or they have a host. I remember. Is this is what it is to feel of recalling a memory? The slutty pope says "Yes. I can reader your mind since we are inside of my physical form. I'm the true grail but call me Iri." A child like smile appears on Iri's face as she talks about how boring it's been since there is no one but that stupid jester to talk to. Odd.

Iri finally finished her rant after 4 hours! I now know what the feeling of being annoyed is. Iri asks "So are you ready for me to properly fuse you with him?" I ask "Who is it?" Iri says "Sun Wukong. The Sage over heaven. When you fuse you will be transported to where he will reside till summoned which I may of helped happen sooner than later." I smile as I nod. Iri puts her hands on my head as she starts to fuse me. I feel sleepy.

I once again feel tried as I open my eyes while stretching my arms. Odd I feel more alive now. A calm voice full of power says "No der. You finally have a human body that has shape again. Nice to meet you I'm Jin Mo-Ri. (Asian way of saying it so his last name is Mo-Ri) or also Sun Wukong. Nice to meet you." I look at this mori to see what looks like a teen or young adult with wild brown hair and brown eyes with a gold plus like sign for irises. He was wearing a gray tunic and black pants. He was an athletic built. I say "Nice-" I stop because I sounded exactly like him. He says "You also like a lot like me as well kid." He pulls out a mirror and I did but one difference. My eyes were green and had nor irises inside. I then feel a giant pain in my head as so much information was just dumped into my head. As I scratch at my head and start hitting it to stop Sun says " It's okay. Just give it a minute. She warned me ahead of time. Just calm down." I take a few breaths as I stop feeling the pain. Sun says " That's a lot to be processed in a few seconds but you will be okay. So what's your name kid?" I stare at the sage with a why look. He says " Well you can't go by my name since I'm me but what about you. Have a name?" I shake my head as Sun sits down to take a thinking pose as he starts to mumble possibly names. He keep saying Midori and I ask " Why do you keep saying the Japanese word for green?" He yells "I keep looking at you but each time I can't stop thinking about your green eyes! So I just keep saying Midori. It sounded nice. Jin Midori." Dose sound nice. I say "Midori Jin. That sounds better." Sun asks while looking at me odd "You want your first name to be Jin?" I shake my head and say " No but I do know I like saying first name first." Sun nods at my choice as he slaps my back and says " Good job Midori you got your own name. Still need to wai-. Well speak of the devil it seems we are being summoned now." My eyes are blinded by a bright light surrounding me. All I did was smile.

 **I hope you all like this and Midori will still have his treasurers or noble Phantasum from his other versions but not his big one.**


End file.
